Talk:Flaky
Flaky's Gender Flaky right now, doesnt currently have a gender. Although, some perfer Flaky as a girl cause of his/her fear of things. Also, they seem to think Flaky is a girl cause of the voice, but the others think Flaky's a boy for other reasons. flaky must be a boy or a girl because in the happy tree friends are only two girls petunia and giggles Flaky is a boy or a girl Edit the official htf side states that flakys a girl http://htf.atom.com/index.php/about/characters/htf-characters/flaky/ CandyCane 21/7 Actually, nothing is official yet. Its very obvious Flaky´s a girl, MondoMedia create her and refered Flaky as "she", and the dumbass says that is a boy, they are stupids, Flaky´s a girl!!! --El tio 12:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Flaky's gender does not matter in Happy Tree Friends as it does not affect the show at all. Something as trivial and unimportant as Flaky's gender shouldn't be posted in a Wiki article. Please only post information that has been seen in actual EPISODES unless it is related to actual episode production itself. (TheLivingHTF 01:03, September 16, 2009 (UTC)) I agree with you The Living HTF. The only characters who are always male are Disco Bear, Cro-Marmot, Lumpy and Pop and the only characters who are allways female are Giggles and Petunia. The rest don't really matter. The thing about Flaky is that Flaky doesn't have a set gender; you can decide for yourself whether Flaky is a boy or a girl. However a lot of fans get angry wehn you do this and demand that Flaky is a girl. We can't even put up that it's debatable about Flaky's gender any more. Most of the animators say Flaky is a girl, but they haven't confirmed it yet. Maybe they're just waiting until everyone thinks Flaky is a girl then jumping out and saying "HA! HA! Flaky's a boy!" Most people use the arguement of there only being 2 girls and 18 boys if Flaky was male. Though I think that they should have made Mime a girl, as he is more girl-like. Who cares if he has antlers and only male dear have antlers? Dear also aren't purple and the same size as beavers and racoons. There, I think I put that rather well.Wikiguy 23:29, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Well put, Wikiguy. However, I've never considered the "arguement" of "There'd only be 2 girls" to be an actual argument. Just because there "should" be more female characters, doesn't mean that there ARE. However, I pretty much agree with both of you. While I do honestly believe that Flaky is a girl, I acknowledge the conflicting evidence enough to not stress the fact upon people, and let them believe what they want. I mean, the atom site even changed to state her gender as "?", which I find hilarious. Bralef 05:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Actually, on YouTube, look up Wingin' It (Part 1) from the 'MondoMedia' User, and this video, because this user breaks down every argument stating Flaky as a boy. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 12:00, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I posted a few comments on that vieo refuting most of that logic. As for Wingin' It...I'm not sure what you mean. If you mean the post on the side of the video calling Flaky a "she", I don't really consider that evidence. They needed to use a noun, and "it" just doesn't sound right. Bralef 15:03, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I'd like you to show me what parts of that user's logic doesn't work, because the video looks very sounds to me, as for the Wingin' It video, you cannot say that isn't evidence, yes they can't say 'it', but it was a choice between 'he' or 'she', and there's really only one reason why Mondo Media would say 'she', and that's simply because they say Flaky's a girl. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 23:25, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Go to the video you linked me to. The comments made by Koopa-Dude94 are the comments I'm talking about. Now, I suppose you have a point about Wingin' It, but I still don't say that's enough evidence to set her gender in stone. I really just don't care what her gender is, though, and I doubt I'm going to change your mind on the issue, so if you don't mind I'm going to stop talking about this. Bralef 14:13, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Yes, i have looked at your comments at the video now, and i agree with most of them, and i'll also say yes the Wingin' It isn't concrete, but it sounds fairly solid to me at least. However, as a last point, i don't always think you need to argue to change someone's mind, it may just be sometimes to get them to think, or at least hear you out (see your point), that's all i'm saying. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 02:03, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Well, alright, then. And you do have a point, arguments don't always have to change someone's mind. I'm just glad that we understand eachother now. Bralef 19:44, November 19, 2009 (UTC) No Other characters' genders are posted on their own pages, so Flaky's gender will be posted on her page. It has been confirmed by the creators that she is a female, they just like to have fun with the confusion. If you continue to edit information on her gender, you will get blocked.(Gala0008 01:08, September 16, 2009 (UTC)) Why are you making such a big deal about Flaky's gender? It doesn't matter as it does not affect the show at all. Stick to what has been seen in actual episodes. Also, co-creator Kenn Navarro hasn't confirmed Flaky's gender. The article should say: "Flaky's gender is unconfirmed in the actual cartoon, but some of the writers have called Flaky a girl". Either way Flaky's gender is too frivolous of a topic and shouldn't be written as an actual fact. Go by what has been seen on-screen in an episode. (TheLivingHTF 01:13, September 16, 2009 (UTC)) I hate to break it to you, but this being a wiki, we're supposed to put all the facts on that we can, if you don't like it, you don't need to get involved. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 12:03, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Here She is female.(Gala0008 01:19, September 16, 2009 (UTC)) gender confusion did you all know that splendid is sometimes mistaken as a female? --I love splendid 00:47, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *Are you serious?! How can someone make that mistake?! View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 12:06, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *some people ask of splendid's a boy or a girl --I love splendid 14:21, October 17, 2009 (UTC) **So it's one of those things in HTF which should be obvious, but some people still miss it? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 17:08, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Flaky's Gender What do you think? She's very a girl because it says a boy? Don't worry Bralef. You're seeing down. Flaky's really a girl. *No, he knows Flaky's a girl, he's just saying a video on YouTube isn't quite as sound as i thought (i get what you mean now, Bralef), but some parts i don't quite agree, maybe i'll discuss it in the future. ;) View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 13:42, November 9, 2009 (UTC) it dosn't matter for petes sake! now can we move on to other things like what war flippy fought in or something?Ultrablastic123 20:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC) *blastic, i have three things to tell you: 1: That's YOUR view, please don't try to tell people what does and doesn't matter to go on to an article; 2: I would like to point out the the last comment was in November, maybe people have moved on by now (i have, despite my last comment); and 3: I think we stated that it was a parody of Vietnam (at least that's what i know). View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 12:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC)